The Last Letter
by Frostbit Lantern
Summary: It was revealed that Lu Ten died during the siege of Ba-sing-se, but how? My version of what could have led to his death.


Lu Ten stood open-mouthed, aghast at the sight of a hundred soldiers strewn about the tent engaged in games of pai sho. In the midst of them was, of course, his father: General Iroh. Lu Ten knew he was a great, if not wonderful, leader, but to get so many people used to the action of war to play a simple, boring game like pai sho- Lu Ten felt both impressed and sardonic.

He'd walked into the main tent moments earlier with his close friend, Aiguo. He now turned to him, and the similar expression on their faces made him laugh. Aiguo whispered from the side of his mouth, "I gotta tell you, Lu Ten, your dad's got some pretty strange powers. I mean, before we left, this was a bunch of people _I actually liked_." Aiguo emphasized the last words, and a couple of the soldiers within hearing distance looked up sheepishly.

"Oh, Prince Lu Ten, would you care to play a game with me?" Lu Ten turned around when he heard his father's voice.

Lu Ten saw the eager look on Iroh's face, and sighed. He couldn't say no. "Aiguo, do you mind?"

"Well, I'm a bit jealous, but maybe General Iroh can squeeze in a game with me later. I actually have something I need to take care of, so I guess I'll just see you later." He waved nonchalantly to his friend of a decade, and strolled right back out of the tent.

Aiguo walked a few feet, then looked back over his shoulder as if paranoid. Then he quickened his step and kept a steady pace until half a mile away, where he stopped and looked around again. It was no use. For dozens and dozens of miles in any direction of Ba-sing-se was sand, sand, and yes, the occasional cactus or small rock. You can't be alone when you feel on display, but it would have to do.

With the tent still in plain sight, Aiguo sat down uncomfortably on the sand. From his pocket he withdrew a bundle of yellowed, wrinkled letters. As he had countless times since he'd volunteered to go to war for his country, he was filled with regret for his decision. "Lijuan..." he murmured as he took the first letter from the stack, the oldest, and began reading.

_Aiguo,_

_Has it really only been a month? I looked at the calendar at shock today. I hope all these letters are reaching you at the army camp near Ba-sing-se._

_Our town seems much quieter with so many people gone to war. I miss you, but I'm also proud of you for being so brave._

_I'm sending you a rose from our neighbor's garden. I'm sure by now you're tired of the sight of sand._

_I love you, as always,_

_Lijuan_

Quite often, messenger hawks brought letters to the soldiers. Lijuan's hawk, with a huge red bow tied to its leg, was easily recognizable, and Aiguo kept letters ready to send back to Lijuan with it.

He only hoped that her messenger hawk came tomorrow, for the day after, another attack – the biggest one yet – was set to take place.

After five games of humiliating defeat, Lu Ten was saved when Aiguo walked back in. "Aiguo! Over here, it's your turn, lucky." For a moment, when Aiguo looked up, Lu Ten detected unhappiness; but then Aiguo smiled and walked over.

It was an hour before daybreak, and thousands upon thousands of Fire Nation soldiers stood ready for the signal to commence the attack, which was late; an argument between Prince Lu Ten and General Iroh was the reason why.

"I want in the front lines. I want to fight for my country!" Lu Ten explained yet again.

"Prince Lu Ten, I understand your feelings, but Fire Lord Azulon was very adamant about you staying protected. He's thinking of you."

"He's thinking about keeping the royal line safe," Lu Ten muttered.

"My son, please listen to him... and to me. It may be selfish, but I too would prefer that you stay off the front lines."

Prince Lu Ten stood motionless and quiet for a moment, the nodded. "As you wish, Father."

The signal was given, and the plan initiated. Many, many earthbenders stand guard atop the wall of Ba-sing-se. If the Fire Nation army could shoot them down with firebending and force them to earthbend the walls open, they could penetrate the main city.

This was why Aiguo was in front, as he was a firebender. The synchronized blasts of fire heading towards the top of the great wall were exhilarating; would he have a story to tell Lijuan! The earthbenders retaliated with boulders bended towards the army, but the skillful, trained soldiers evaded them and immediately began shooting fire again.

"Did I miss anything?" The sudden, unexpected voice caused Aiguo to misstep. His eyes widened as he turned and saw Lu Ten.

"What are you doing? I thought you weren't supposed to be up here!"

"What kind of leader would I be if I thought of myself before my people?" Within a few moments, Prince Lu Ten picked up the rhythm of the firebending, and Aiguo joined him in continuing the attack.

"What does General Iroh think about you being up here?"

"Shh. Focus on your firebending."

A few earthbenders began falling off the wall, but less than they expected. Still, the army rushed forward to apprehend these earthbenders and begin step two of the plan.

Lu Ten and Aiguo were some of the first that reached one who seemed to be in his twenties. "You Fire Nation scum, you'll never take down Ba-sing-se." And with the persistence you'd expect from an earthbender, he tried to take on the horde of soldiers around him.

Aiguo grabbed him and commanded, "You'd better do what we say, or you'll regret it." The "scum" insult felt like a personal attack to him, and his pride dictated his actions.

Eager to be as involved in the fight as possible, Lu Ten said, "Let me take over." Aiguo instantly let go of the earthbender, and let his friend, the Fire Nation's only prince, in front of him.

Lu Ten's face showed what years of practicing authority had given him – a sense of determination, and of expecting results. "You will aid us. You will help tear down the walls of Ba-sing-se."

The earthbender looked at the prince and shook his head in defiance. "Whatever you say, whatever you do, I will always fight for my country."

Lu Ten actually felt his breath getting caught in his chest. _"I want in the front lines. I want to fight for my country!"_ He'd never considered it before, but... what made him so different from the man standing right in front of him?

A lot can happen in a moment's hesitation. In just a small pause, an earthbender watching from above can whip up a one-ton boulder, aim, and flatten you with it.

Lu Ten was dead on impact.

The battle was lost. The prince was dead. While the citizens inside the walls of Ba-sing-se were rejoicing, in the last tent still set up outside, a fallen leader was surrounded by teary-eyed patriots, his father, and his best friend.

Aiguo choked out, "I should have stopped him."

Tears streamed down General Iroh's stricken face. "No. Do not blame yourself. Prince Lu Ten died in bravery, doing what he told me just minutes before the battle he wished to do. He was serving his people."

Bravery?

Aiguo stumbled outside, and not caring that everyone was watching him, he took out a piece of parchment and began to write:

_Dear Lijuan,_

_This will be my last letter. I'm coming home._

_Now I see. What I've been doing can't be called bravery, it's monstrous._

_I'm so sorry._

_Aiguo_


End file.
